Ice King
by rufangirl05
Summary: El príncipe Nikiforv se encontraba próximo a cumplir su mayoría de edad por lo que finalmente sería coronado, pero había un problema…no tenía una pareja.
1. Nota

Hola! , a ti que estás leyendo esto ¡muchas gracias!.

Bueno para comenzar les daré una breve explicación acerca de este AU

Ésta historia NO es omegaverse sin embargo los hombres SI pueden embarazarse ya que manejaré esta historia con donceles. Esta temática es algo "nueva" para mí por lo cual trataré de explicarles por lo menos como va en mi historia.  
Los donceles son una pequeña porción de la población que nace con ciertos rasgos que los distinguen de los chicos normales como por ejemplo : los donceles tienden a ser un poco más femeninos y los rasgos en sus caras no son tan rudas o gruesas , al igual que su cuerpo. La altura máxima de estos va de 1.65 hasta 1.70 con suerte y la más importante , los donceles pueden concebir vida.

Ahora otra cosa importante y que espero no les moleste.

En esta historia incluiré algunos personajes creados por mí , estos obviamente no van a interferir mucho en la historia (A no serrrr...okno (?) , solo fueron creados para llenar y darle un poco de sentido a la historia a excepción de dos que se irán dando cuenta conforme avance la historia.

Ahora sí , aclaradas algunas cosas podemos comenzar con esta historia. Claro que si les surge una duda durante su lectura pueden preguntarme para aclararlas.

Bueno ya sin nada más que decir , ¡Disfruten!  
Bye!


	2. 0

Este año sería, este año el príncipe Nikiforov sería nombrado como el Rey de Liot, finalmente había cumplido su mayoría de edad.

Pero había un requisito que aún no estaba completo...su pareja. Porque bueno, todo Rey necesita a alguien que permanezca siempre a su lado ¿No es así? , razón por la cual una gran competencia se llevaría a cabo, reuniendo a las familias más importantes del reino y algunas de otros reinos lejanos.

Una ardua competencia para lograr conquistar al próximo hombre más poderoso del mundo ¿El reto? , patinaje artístico...


	3. 1

El reino Liot se encontraba de luto por la pérdida de sus amados reyes , en una visita de negocios al reino vecino de Ogon fueron emboscados y asesinados fríamente dejando a su pequeño hijo huérfano con penas 10 años tendría el pueblo que esperar a que este cumpliese su mayoría de edad para ser el próximo rey.

Reinos vecinos y colonias de Liot llegaban para así hacerles saber que lamentaban la muerte de estos mientras un pequeño niño simplemente se encontraba a las afueras del palacio sentado sobre la nieve dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas , no entendía el porque sus padres no volverían , extrañaba la cálida voz de su madre al cantarle y también extrañaba los fuertes abrazos que su padre le ofrecía después de una fea pesadilla , el solo pensar que no los volvería a ver solo rompía su corazón porque a pesar de ser pequeño entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Te encuentas bien?-

Una pequeña voz le saco de sus pensamientos y alzando la mirada se encontró con otro pequeño que no aparentaba más de 7 años , ojos chocolate y algo rasgados junto a una piel algo pálida y un cabello del color más negro que había visto en su vida , era realmente lindo.

-Sí , si estoy bien-.

-Oh...Y¿no tienes fio?-.

-No , ¿D-De dónde eres?-.Y diciendo la verdad le sonrió pues, el frío en Liot era algo común , era extraño el día en el que salía el sol o dejaba de nevar.

-Hasetsu , mis papás viniedon aquí por unos días-. Le hacía un poco de gracia la manera en la que hablaba , era pequeño y aún no podía pronunciar bien las palabras.

-Ya veo...¿Cómo te llamas? ó con cierta curiosidad , necesitaba saber el nombre de aquel niño.

-Yuuri , Katsuki Yuuri-. Oh venia de la familia Katsuki , ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Lindo nombre , Yuuri-.

-Gr-Gacias mmm...tú ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Viktor ó una pequeña risita ante la expresión de Yuuri tratando de pronunciar bien la "r"

-¡Tu eres el píncipe!- Exclamó emocionado

-Sip-. Amaba la inocencia que tenía y le ofreció una de esas sonrisas acorazonadas

-Oye...-.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuri?-.

-¿Aquí tienen Katsudon?-.

-Ummm no lo sé , pero podemos ir dentro y pedir que te preparen uno-.

La sonrisa inocente de Yuuri le bastó para borrar por un momento la tristeza que vivía en esos momentos y ser feliz.

Los años pasaban y el joven príncipe crecía y se volvía aún más apuesto , sin olvidar aquel chico que conoció un triste día iba de visita cada que podía a Hasetsu con la esperanza de volver a verle , fallando rotundamente en cada uno de sus intentos. Cansado de esto se rindió y finalmente decidió dejar de hacer aquellos viajes encerrándose a si mismo dentro de las puertas en el castillo.

Cumplidos los 18 años realizó una pequeña fiesta invitando a varias prestigiosas familias , su coronación sería dentro de 3 años y debía comenzar a ver con quién debería casarse una decisión realmente difícil para un chico de su edad siendo que nunca ha conocido el mundo real ni a ninguno de sus habitantes. Tanto se hablaba de él ya que su cara no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo , hablaban de aquella belleza que se ocultaba en el palacio y ese buen corazón que compartía heredado de sus padres pues sí bien pronto comenzaría su reinado , ya comenzaba a hacer todo tipo de buenas obras manteniendo indirectamente a sus súbditos contentos.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio de nuevo había crecido. Claro que había crecido , aquel regordete niño ahora era un joven realmente guapo que se encontraba hablando con otro chico , espera...¿Quién era el otro?

A paso rápido trato de acercársele siendo detenido variadas veces por distintas personas felicitándole por su cumpleaños , cuando por fin llegó al lugar donde le había visto descubrió que su querido cerdito ya no estaba allí. Desanimado volvió al centro del gran salón donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta recibiendo más y más regalos junto a abrazos incómodos por parte de él de personas que no recordaba ni conocía.

Abandonó aquella fiesta lo más pronto que pudo saliendo a aquel jardín donde se habían encontrado por primera vez , la nieve había parado de caer desde hace un rato y ahora solo quedaba la fina capa de escarcha la cual cubría a los árboles y algunas plantas invernales que se encontraban allí , alzando su vista al cielo despejado dejo salir algunas palabras.

-Por favor solo...déjame verlo una vez más-.

-¿Hablas solo?-. Soltando un suspiro-chillido de horror dirigió su mirada al chico que acababa de hacer su pregunta sorprendiéndose de que su deseo se había vuelto realidad.

-No, no yo...yo estaba pidiendo un deseo-.

-Oh...¿No estás un poco grande para eso?-.

-Nunca serás lo demasiado grande para pedir un deseo-. Lanzándole un guiño y sonrisa coqueta respondió , ¿Qué haces aquí Yuuri?

-¿Cómo es que el príncipe de Liot conoce mi nombre?-.

-Respóndeme primero tú sonrojo en el doncel se hizo presente.

-Yo estaba aburrido...Phichit tuvo que irse así que me he quedado solo y pues terminé aquí-.

-¿Chulanot?-.

-Si-.

-Tu...¿Tienes algo con él?

-¡No! solo es mi amigo a demás , ambos somos donceles-.

-Ya veo...Bueno Yuuri ya no estás solo-.

-¿Gracias?-.

-No hay de qué-. Y nuevamente esa sonrisa con forma de corazón apareció en el rostro de Víctor.-¿Quieres bailar Yuuri?

-Y-yo no , no soy muy bueno bailando-.

-No te preocupes yo nunca he tocado una pista de baile en toda mi vida-Ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud coqueta de parte del peliblanco

-Seremos el hazme reír-.

-¡No importa!-.

-¡V-Viktor!-.

Tomando bruscamente la mano del japonés lo llevó a la fuerza a aquella pista, obviamente no desperdiciaría esta gran oportunidad de bailar y claro...tocar esas caderas algo pronunciadas.

Y esto solo sería el comienzo de una gran aventura...

Fin de la conversación


	4. 2

La música sonaba por todo el lugar y los ojos curiosos de los invitados no se despegaban de aquella pareja que se encontraba bailando en el centro de toda esa multitud.

—Viktor esto no está bien yo, tengo que irme—. Murmuraba cerca del oído de el mencionado mientras sus pies chocaban levemente , era cierto que el príncipe nunca antes había bailado en toda su vida.

—Claro que está bien, vamos—.Se aferró a la cadera del más pequeño y su mano volvió más fuerte su agarre impidiéndole escapar mientras Yuuri simplemente ocultaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el cabello largo de Viktor.

—Viktor, yo en serio necesito irme—. De pronto logró separarse de Viktor y le miró a los ojos en forma de súplica.

—Yuuri...—.Tomándole nuevamente de la mano se lo llevó alejándolo del lugar dejando a varias miradas sorprendidas por los actos del joven príncipe, ¿Sería aquel chico el prometido de Nikiforv?

—¡Oye! Espera, me lastimas...—.

—Lo siento.¿No te gusta estar conmigo?—.

—N-No es eso, ¿A dónde me llevas?—.

—A mi habitación, ¿Hay algo de malo con ello?—.

—Eh si, se supone que ya debería irme ¿Sabes qué hora es?—.

—No y no me importa—.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera decorada con lobos tallados en ésta, tomando el pomo Viktor le ofreció la entrada.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?—.

—Yo quería hablar contigo, más bien necesito hablar contigo desde hace muchos años ¿Por qué siempre escapas de mí?—.

—Yo no escapó de ti, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte conocido antes—. Esas últimas palabras de habían dolido un poco.

—¿Es en serio Yuuri?—.

—Claro, espera un momento ¿Ya nos hemos conocido antes?—. Rió ante la expresión de Yuuri

—Oh dios no recuerdas nada ¿cierto?—.Una de sus manos se encontraba sobre su frente.

—No, tengo una mala memoria sabes...—Su voz fue interrumpida por un fuerte ladrido—¿Qué fue eso?

—Oh eso, fue Makkachin—. Y como había pensando un gran caniche café entró por la puerta lanzándose a los brazos de Yuuri tirándolo al suelo.—Makkachin ¡No!, ¡Deja a Yuuri!—.

Riendo la suave voz de Yuuri habló—No te preocupes, tenía uno parecido—diciendo lo último con cierta nostalgia en el tono, dirigió sus castaños ojos hacia Viktor.

Logrando quitar a Makkachin de encima ambos se sentaron sobre la cama a conversar por un momento.

—Entonces Yuuri , ¿Aceptarías ser mi prometido?—.

—¿¡Qué!?—. Su rostro era todo un dilema, totalmente colorado y sus ojos realmente abiertos.

—Solo bromeaba, o tal vez no tanto—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no tanto"?—.

—Que tal vez lo haga en un futuro—. Alzando sus ojos dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿No crees que todo esto es muy apresurado?, ni siquiera te conozco bien...—.

—Por eso dije lo de "en un futuro" tontito—.

—Claro. Mmmm ¿Qué hora es?—.

—Y aún insistes en huir de mí—.En la cara de Viktor una mueca de inconformidad se había formado—.

—Ya te he dicho que no es eso Viktor—.

—¿Entonces porque nunca pude verte después de aquella vez?—.

—Yo...no lo sé, tal vez el destino no lo deseaba así—.

—Claro "el destino" fue el culpable ¿no?—.

—Hey, te recuerdo que yo no soy el que le pide deseos a las estrellas además, ¿Cuando fue que nos vimos?—.

La mano de Vikor fue a parar sobre su cara restregándola en signo de desesperación.

—El funeral de mis padres, ¿Te suena?—.

—No...—Su mirada se quedo viendo hacia la nada—¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, tú fuiste el chico con el que hable—.

—Si Yuuri, yo fui aquel chico al que olvidaste—.

—Oye no te olvidé, pude recordarte y ya te dije que tengo una pésima memoria—. La mano de Yuuri se posó en la espalda de Viktor y éste no desperdició la situación y lo jaló con el quedando sus narices rozando la una con la otra mientras sus miradas y respiraciones chocaban.

—Yuuri eres tan lindo—.

—Y-yo uh, gracias supongo—Removiéndose incómodo trataba de liberarse del cuerpo del mayor fallando en el intento—V-Viktor ¿Podrías soltarme?—.La sonrisa incómoda que puso le dijo todo al chico de ojos azules.

—Oh claro, claro—.

—Gracias—.Un fuerte suspiro acompañado de un bostezo salió de la pequeña boca de Yuuri.

—¿Estás cansado?—.

—Bueno, creo que viajar por más de 12 horas te dejaría cansado ¿no crees?—.

—Casi nunca he viajado pero creo que entiendo—.

—Yo necesito irme ya—.

—¿Puedo llevarte?—.

—No, no; así está bien—.

—Okay...—.

Algo desanimado el peliblanco le acompañó hacia dónde se suponía que debían estar los carruajes dejándolo ahí.

—¿Te podré ver después Yuuri?—.

—Claro—.Ahí estaba esa sonrisa que llevaba rato esperando ver, esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía el chico que provocaba que sus ojos se entrecerraran un poco y le dieran un toque demasiado tierno a su cara.

—¿Lo prometes?—.

—Lo prometo Vitya—. Y después de haber dicho aquel lindo apodo se acercó a su mejilla besándola levemente, la cara de Viktor no tardó en ponerse algo rojiza por los actos del menor.

Pronto vio cómo Yuuri subía y se iba del lugar mientras el solamente se quedaba ahí embobado pensando en cuando sería la próxima vez que le viera.

—Hey si te quedas ahí mucho tiempo te congelaras amigo—.

Su cabeza giró encontrándose con un chico rubio.

—¿Quién eres?—.

—Christophe de la familia Giacometti—.

—Ya veo Chris—.

—¿Vamos a dentro?—.

—Está bien, parece que no toleras bien el frío ¿cierto?—.

—Lo hago, pero en éste lugar hace un poco más de frío al que estoy acostumbrado. Además, prefiero el calor—. Agregándole un tono algo pervertido a las últimas palabras provocó una fuerte risa por parte del príncipe que después de vio acompañada por la de Chris.—¿Quién era el chico que te traía perdido?, ¿Es tu prometido?—.

—Oh él era Yuuri y no, no es mi prometido—.Soltando una pequeña risa acompaño al rubio hacia la fiesta nuevamente donde todos le esperaban.

—Damas, caballeros con permiso el príncipe Nikiforv necesita comer algo—Decía Chris con un tono algo gracioso.—¿Quieres?—Le ofrecía una copa con algo de champaña en ella.

—Gracias—.

—Ven vamos por algo de comer, ¿No has comido cierto?—.

—No he tocado la comida desde el desayuno, muero de hambre. Vamos—.

Y siguiendo a Giacometti tomaron algunas de las cosas que más deliciosas se veían de la enorme mesa repleta de comida de distintos lugares.

-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, ya apareció Chris .

Me gustaría saber que les está pareciendo así que no se olviden de dejar un comentario.

¡Los amo!


	5. 3

Tres años habían pasado y aquella promesa que algún día le hizo Yuuri a Viktor jamás se cumplió. Viktor insistente volvió a tratar de buscarle sin éxito alguno y ahora estaba por cumplir la edad requerida para asumir el trono y aún seguía sin una pareja.

No le quedaba otra opción más que conocer a nuevos pretendientes y rogar por qué al menos uno o una le fuera de su agrado, entonces una gran idea vino a su mente.

Una carta había sido enviada a varias familias importantes del reino Liot y alguna que otra a algún reino vecino, con la esperanza de que estás fueran respondidas y que pronto se pudiese hacer aquella reunión con el fin de anunciar el concurso que Viktor tenía preparado.

Mientras tanto en Hasetsu, Yuuri se encontraba sentado mirando algunos pétalos blancos caer sobre los suelos de madera mientras tiraba algo de comida a los peces koi que se encontraban en un pequeño estanque cerca de donde estaba.

—Joven Amo, una carta ha llegado para usted.

—¿Para mí?—. Era extraño que el recibiese cartas dado a que la única persona que le escribía era Phichit sin embargo ambos se encontraban en la misma ciudad.

—¿Desea que se la lea o prefiere hacerlo usted mismo?.

—No, la leeré yo mismo, gracias.

Con mirada extrañada contempló aquel sobre blanco ahora en sus manos preguntándose de quién podría ser, duda que fue resuelta al abrirlo y darse la sorpresa que era del príncipe Nikiforv.

Querido Yuuri,

Espero que no me hayas olvidado, tal vez te estés preguntando la razón de esta carta por lo que te explicaré rápidamente de que va esto.

He decidido hacer una pequeña reunión con motivo a que pronto será mi coronación y estas cordialmente invitado, siéntete libre de llevar a un acompañante si así lo deseas, la reunión será el 16 de noviembre.

Espero poder verte ahí, Viktor N.

¿Qué acaso no le odiaba?, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella fiesta por su mayoría de edad, en aquel entonces él tan solo tenía 15 años y aún era un chiquillo miedoso que se apenaba por hablar con el futuro rey, un joven doncel aún indeciso demasiado tímido y no es que lo haya dejado de ser, aún lo sigue siendo pero en menor medida. No quería ir ni quería volver a ver a Viktor, tenía miedo y ansiedad por lo que le esperaba.

—¿Qué es eso Yuuri?—.El tono curioso de Phichit le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—Yo ahm...—.Sin poder dar una explicación a su amigo, éste le arrebató la carta leyéndola mientras una sonrisa pícara se colaba en su rostro.

—¿Así que el Príncipe Nikiforv te ha invitado a una reunión eh?

—¡N-No es lo que piensas!

—¿Crees que sea para anunciar su compromiso?, tengo entendido que no puedes coronarte si no estás casado.

La duda le invadió; ¿Viktor casarse?, ¿Con quién?. La tristeza recorrió su cuerpo y ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

—Puede que, ¿Phichit me acompañarías? No quiero ir solo.

—Debo de hablar primero con Seung, tú sabes que a él no le gusta salir mucho de viaje.

—Oh, está bien.

—Puedes invitar a Minako, estoy seguro que le agradará la idea de viajar contigo.

—Si eso creo.

—Vamos Yuuri no te desanimes haré lo posible para poder acompañarte.

—Gracias Phichit.

 **Liot**

Unos cuantos días habían pasado de haber enviado aquellas cartas y la mayoría habían tenido una respuesta satisfactoria confirmando la asistencia a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unas pocas semanas, sin embargo Viktor no estaba contento pues aún no recibía una de su querido Yuuri, sí tan solo se hubiesen visto por lo menos una vez más probablemente no tendría que hacer esto. ¿Casarse con alguien a quien a penas conoces?, una idea algo disparatada y que sería muy juzgada por los demás.

Ansioso por una respuesta fue una vez más a revisar la correspondencia llena de hojas que no tenían importancia para él.

—¿Esto es lo que buscas Vitya?—.La voz ya conocida de Chris se hizo presente por todo el salón generando algo de eco.

—¿Es de Hasetsu?

—Claro.

—¡Dámela!

—Aquí dice que no vendrá...lo siento

—¿Qué?, ¿¡Porqué!?

—Léelo tú mismo

Tomando el sobre cabizbajo leyó lentamente mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba entre sus mejillas y su ánimo se elevaba.

—¡Si vendrá!—.Sus brazos fueron directamente al cuerpo de Chris estrujándolo fuertemente—No vuelvas a hacer eso, lo digo en serio.—

—Está bien, esta bien. Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír así.

—Pasar mucho tiempo solo te vuelve algo serio, lo siento.

—No te preocupes por eso, saldré un rato con Masumi.

—¿Me dejarás solo?

—También deberías salir y divertirte, hay muchos lugares lindos por aquí.

—Lo pensaré. No vayan a hacer cosas indebidas...

—Trataré—. La risa termino invadiendo el lugar por completo.—Entonces me voy, suerte con tu enamorado.

—Lo mismo digo.

Viendo a Chris alejarse él decidió hacer lo mismo, aún faltaban ciertos detalles que arreglar para que la reunión fuera excelente además, planeaba hacerle un regalo algo especial a Yuuri quien ahora sabía de antemano que sí estaría presente.

Habían pasado otros tres años sin poder verle y en parte estaba enojado por ello, parecía como si el pelinegro no quisiera verle nunca, pero ahora lo volvería a ver y eso no hacía más que emocionarlo y hacerle feliz de sobremanera. Ansiaba volverlo a ver, no podía esperar más para que aquello sucediera.

 _¡Holis!_

 _¡Nuevo cap!, espero que les este gustando la historia._

 _Me gustaría saber que piensan así que no se olviden de dejar un comentario_

_**Un pequeño aviso**_ _, las actualizaciones de la historia serán los_ _ **miércoles**_ _y los_ _ **domingos**_ _(habrá semanas en los que solo pueda hacerlo una vez \3 me disculpo por eso). También la historia está en_ _ **constantes**_ _cambios para corregir algunas faltas ortográficas que he tenido (también una disculpa por eso)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
